Aspiration of blood, cleansing liquid, and body fluid during a surgical operation is necessary to ensure a clear view of surgical site and safety and precision of the surgical operation. In general, a surgical aspiration tube includes an elongated cylindrical aspiration tube that is connected to an aspiration device by a central pipe. A surgical aspiration tube is used to remove blood and cleansing liquid during a surgical procedure. There are disposable or reusable surgical aspiration tubes, and most of the surgical aspiration tubes have a tip opening that is several millimeters in size at a tip end. Further, some surgical aspiration tubes have a hole on a side wall, or have an outside cap with a side hole to prevent aspirating tissues. Thus, the surgical aspiration tubes are devised so as to aspirate liquid components effectively.
The same cannula may be provided with a water injection valve at some midpoint thereof so as to allow cleaning of the surgical site or it may also have other components to allow electrical coagulation of the surgical site.
Further, in a brain surgery, the aspiration is conducted through a small cotton sheet so that brain tissues are not damaged by aspiration. In a laparoscopic surgical operation, the aspiration is achieved through a small gauze that is inserted into the aspiration tube. When a blood vessel bursts during a surgical procedure, a large amount of blood flow makes it difficult to locate the area of bleeding. In such instances it is necessary to constrict the bleeding point to stop or slow the blood flow while simultaneously maintaining aspiration. However, the use of conventional aspiration tube accelerates the bleeding, and can even cause enlargement of the blood vessel rupture.
If an aspiration port is limited to the tip opening, a soft organ, such as a greater omentum, and a blood clot can block the tip opening and hinder aspiration. Therefore, in an abdominal surgical operation, the aspiration is conducted with an outer cylinder having a large number of minute holes on a side wall (Patent Literature 1). Even then, the greater omentum and the like are often aspirated into the minute holes making it impossible to conduct effective aspiration and may also damage the tissue. Further, when the side holes are open, air enters from the side, and hence, a small amount of remaining fluid and blood cannot be removed. Therefore, there is a need for a method for removing liquid components such as a small amount of remaining accumulated fluid and a small amount of blood covering the surface of an organ without damaging the organ.
Typically, a laparoscopic surgical operation is performed by injecting carbon dioxide into the abdominal cavity. If the side hole of the aspiration tube is open, a great amount of pressurized carbon dioxide is removed due to aspiration, thereby eliminating the effect of gas enlarging the abdominal cavity. As a result, a clear view cannot be obtained. Further, in the laparoscopic surgical operation, it is difficult to remove the entire blood using a gauze. Further, in the laparoscopic surgical operation, it is necessary to perform the surgical operation without replacing the cannula frequently. Thus, there is a demand for means for effectively removing liquid components such as a small amount of remaining blood and a small amount of body fluid remaining on the surface of an organ without damaging the organ and aspirating pressurized gas during the laparoscopic surgical operation.
In cases where there is further bleeding in a surgical site, it is necessary to maintain a viewable hemostatic site by pressurizing the bleeding site while aspirating and controlling bleeding. Therefore, there is also a demand for means for simultaneously aspirating and controlling bleeding.